Dear Diary
by geeky-asian-ninja
Summary: Thalia is writing in her journal about joining the Hunt again, after getting kicked out. Sequel to 'Sweet Dreams'. Thalico Oneshot!


**A/N** Sequel to 'Sweet Dreams'. This will make much more sense if you read that one first. Thank you all of my lovely reviewers! This is dedicated to **tragedymaster01**, thanks for the idea. I hope you like it!

MONDAY

Dear Diary,  
Hey Nico!  
Chiron said that it would be good for us to keep diaries. I like to think of them as journals.  
Whatever.  
Anyway, guess what's so special about today? It's been exactly four months since I got kicked out of the Hunt, one month since the 'memorable' Capture-the-Flag game, and three weeks since I officially became your girlfriend.  
Oh yeah.  
These last three weeks have been the best of my life. You know why? It's because you've become a major part of my life, that's why.  
You better not read this, your ego would swell even bigger than it already is.  
We wouldn't want that, would we now?  
Nope.  
Got to go now, Jason's coming.

Over and out!

~§O§~

TUESDAY

Hey hon!  
I'm confused. Lady Artemis came to camp to talk to me. She started to apologized, saying that she should'v known better, that it obviously wasn't me who had initiated the kiss.  
Well duh! It's not like anyone would willingly kiss the Stoll brothers. Apart from maybe Katie. But if she did, then she's just weird!  
Back to the topic.  
Lady Artemis asked me to come back. Me. Go back. To the Hunt.  
Wow.  
She never ever does that!  
Well, she did say that I was her best lieutenant and that Caitlin came nowhere near. Well duh!  
Of course I'm amazing!  
I was all set to go, to go back to the life I'd had for the last 5 years, then I remembered you. Us. I couldn't just leave that behind, could I?  
I'm stuck.  
Help me!  
Maybe sleeping on it will help. Good night!

~§O§~

WEDNESDAY

I'm sorry.  
I was so confused about what I should do, I flipped a coin.  
And I never do that.  
Heads for the Hunt, tails for staying.  
It was Heads.  
So as I'm curled up in my tent writing this, I remember you.  
The feel of your arms around me. Your smug smirk, as you tease me yet again. The midnight black of your floppy hair and big eyes.  
I miss you.  
But it's too late to turn back now.

~§O§~

SUNDAY

I've gone back to my familiar routine.  
But I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.  
Earlier today we were doing archery, and I was distracted. Thinking about the taste of your lips; that sweet but spicy, mysterious yet addicting cinnamon.  
Yum.  
Caitlin had tapped my shoulder and asked if I was ok. Apparently, if it wasn't for our gift of perfect aim, it would've gone right through Lady Artemis' tent.  
Whoops! That wouldn't have been a good move.  
It wasn't _really_ my fault though, it's yours. Why do you have to taste so darn good?  
I need to focus, before they start suspecting something.  
They already do.

~§O§~

MONDAY

We're in the middle of a mini war. I'm writing this as fast as I can, under the pretence of getting some ambrosia and nectar. I'm not going to though. If I die tonight, I want you to have this.  
I know I'm hurt. Bad.  
I can see a flash of white from my mangled leg, obviously broken. My arms have collected cuts and bruises the way some collect stamps. And when I cough, my throat feels like shattered glass, metallic-tasting blood is mixing with saliva.  
But I don't care.  
At least if I die, I'll be with you. We can chill in the Underworld together.  
I don't think I'll ever be good enough for Elysium though, it's just not going to happen.  
So Nico, goodbye for the last time.  
I love you.

~§O§~

TUESDAY

Today I woke up to the sound of muffled sobs, and tears dripping on my face.  
Your tears.  
Ignoring the searing pain in my side, I force myself to sit up a little. A row of beds stretched out on either side of me. Trays laden in ambrosia and nectar were being pushed.  
I was in the Camp Infirmary, of course. I'd been there many times before.  
You were so delighted to see me. You sprang up from your seat, a real smile on your face, tears forgotten. Hesitantly, you placed your arms around me, careful not to hurt me further.  
I wondered why you were so relieved, before I round out the full extent of my injuries.  
Altogether, I had a leg and four ribs broken(which explained the bloody coughing), and gained enough cuts and bruises to teach someone to count to 200.  
Woah.  
I've been ordered to stay in the infirmary for another day, then six weeks on crutches.  
Six weeks of… fun.  
Yeah right.  
I realised just how much you care for me, how much everyone cares for me, and realised my life was precious.  
I couldn't just give up and forget my health, even in battle.  
Especially in battle.

~§O§~

WEDNESDAY

It's Hunters vs. Campers.  
Capture-the-Flag.  
You chose not to play, instead you stayed by my side and watched movies with me.  
I really appreciated the company, I hate being alone.  
I snuggled against your chest, my broken leg stretched along the length of the couch. Your hands run through my hair before resting lightly on me. A gentle kiss gets planted on my lips.  
Mmmm.  
There's that cinnamon again.  
So incredibly addicting.  
And when the Hunters leave tomorrow, I won't be with them. It's like a repeat of history.  
Except for one thing.  
This time I quit the Hunt, not get kicked out.

It's funny how one game can have so much meaning. Capture-the-Flag.  
During one game I got kicked out of the Hunt, another I found out what you really meant to me, and this time I quit the Hunt.  
Pretty special, right?  
I know.  
Tonight I'll sleep soundly, knowing that tomorrow will be full of people that love and care for me.  
And you.  
Especially you.

A/N Just to clarify, Thalia called her journal Nico. She's writing him 'letters' that she'll never send.  
Review, review, review! Tell me what you thought about it. It's winter in NZ so flames will be used to keep me warm.

'Til next time!  
[geeky-asian-ninja]


End file.
